


Done Pretending

by Ralstonia



Series: Untold Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Some homophobic OC's but they are just there for a few minutes so don't worry, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tip from Gabriel the Winchesters investigate demonic omens in a small town and as Sam gets to know Gabriel better he finds out that maybe Gabriel isn’t such a bad guy after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s this town where people have been vanishing. 5 persons in two months,” Sam said. He and Dean were at the moment miles from nowhere trying to figure out where to go next.

“How big is the town?” Dean asked. 

“About 20.000 inhabitants.”

“You’re sure that is our thing? I mean people can go missing from completely natural causes too.”

“Yeah but it just seemed like an increase so it might be worth checking out.” 

“You know the there’s a town not far from here where there’ve been demonic omens,” a voice from the backseat informed them. Sam and Dean looked at each other with mirrored expressions of anxiety before turning to see who was sitting in the backseat. Dean slammed the breaks down as soon as he recognized that face, cause sitting in the backseat smiling widely was no other than Gabriel the arch angel who they had a run-in with a couple of weeks ago. 

“You,” Dean yelled. “Me,” Gabriel replied smiling even wider. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?” Dean continued. “Cas made these sigils that shout keep angels from tracking us,” Sam added. 

“Well pretty boy did make an excellent job with them sigils he just forgot to do the same thing with your car,” Gabriel smirked at the horrified expressions that appeared on the Winchesters’ faces. "Don’t worry, the rest of the halo squad doesn’t comprehend that humans usually stick to the same vehicle and as for what I’m doing here I’m stalking you.” 

“You’re what?” Dean exclaimed. “You’re interesting,” Gabriel elaborated. “So I decided to tag along just to see what would happen and while I’m at it I could send you in the right direction too, you seem a bit lost.”

“Does that mean that you’ll help us?” The expression on Sam’s face was almost heartbreaking while he looked pleadingly at the angel and for just a split second Gabriel’s face softened a bit as Sam’s hopeful eyes drilled into him though it wasn’t long before the smirk was back in place. “Whenever it gets boring to watch you two chuckleheads running around in circles I might give you a hint,” Gabriel tilted his head as if he was thinking about something very important. “Or I might just trap you in an alternative dimension again that could be fun too…” 

Dean opened his mouth to tell the angel to get the hell out of his car but Gabriel interrupted him. “The town I’m talking about is 67 miles southwest of here, have fun.” And then he was gone.

“You think he’s telling the truth?” Sam asked. 

“Well it is close and it would be helpful to catch a few demons and see if they could tell us anything useful,” Dean answered. 

“You think it is a trap?” “Why make us drive 37 miles then? He could just as well have trapped us here,” Sam said. 

“Cause he’s freaking sick in the head but you have a point.”

They looked at each other for a moment. “We really could use some leads,” Sam said. “Well Sammy, we’ve done more stupid things than this.” A few minutes later the Impala was heading southwest.

*

After checking in at a motel and doing some quick research Sam and Dean found out that there actually were demonic omens in this town. About 8 miles from the center of the town there were a one and half mile big circle were all the cattle had died from inexplicable reasons and death in the center of that circle was an old abandoned house. According to the guy at the check-in it would be very difficult to find without daylight and since it was already dark Sam and Dean decided to wait till the morning. 

“Who are you calling?” Sam asked when Dean picked up his phone.

“Cas, thought he could tell us if there were anything we should be worried about like angelic interference. Also I’m trying to teach him some social skills so he doesn’t scare people.”

“Right…” Sam answered. The first part might be a legitimate reason but the last part just sounded more like an excuse to have Castiel around though Dean probably never would admit that he actually enjoyed the angel’s company. 

A short phone call and a rustle of wings later Castiel was in their small motel room. Castiel seemed just as puzzled by Gabriel’s appearance as they were but didn’t sense any danger. 

So what better way to spend the time and teach social skills to an angel than checking out the local bar that conveniently was placed just around the corner? 

Dean dropped down in a corner and gestured for Castiel to do the same. Sam figured it was best to give the odd couple some space so he sat down at the bar sighing.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked. 

“Um…” Sam was temporarily blinded by the huge piece of metal there was in the girl’s nose. 

“I make the best long island ice tea in town,” the girl continued smiling. She had a bit of an overbite but else a warm and friendly smile that was very fitting for her job. 

“Just a beer,” Sam answered. 

“Alright just beer,” she had blond hair that was cropped short in one side. 

“Here you go,” she looked at Sam for a moment before asking. “Rough day?”  
“Just a little confusing. You know when you aren’t sure what to expect but still hoping for the best?” The bartender opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by some of the other customers.  
“Be right back,” she smiled apologetically. 

Sam was rather content with sitting alone with his beer and just observing what was going on around him. It was always entertaining to watch Dean and Castiel. Sam was always fascinated by how close they could sit without actually touching. 

About 20 minutes later the bartender reappeared in front of Sam placing a colorful drink in front of him. 

“I didn’t ord…,” Sam started.  
“It’s from the guy over there,” The bartender pointed at a table in the opposite end of the bar. Sam looked up to see Gabriel waving at him. Sam looked down immediately feeling his pulse start to quicken. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Sam looked at Dean and Castiel but they didn’t seem to notice anything else but each other. Since the bar wasn’t suddenly in complete chaos Sam decided to take it as a good sign and what better way to make that drink in front of him disappear than downing it in one draught. 

“Whoa easy now,” the bartender said. “Are you trying to drink up some courage or something?” She looked over at Gabriel. “Who is that guy anyway?” 

“He’s… Just someone I know.” 

“Okay,” The bartender looked back at Sam. “Is he the confusing not sure what to expect but hoping for the best thing you were talking about?”

“Yeah… I’m not sure what he wants exactly”.

“Well…,” She looked back at Gabriel. “I might not be an expert but I think he wants to talk with you.”

“I’m not sure that I dare to talk to him,” Sam answered. The bartender looked suspiciously at Sam. 

“He can be quite scary,” Sam explained.

“He’s like the size of two bags of sugar.”

Sam laughed at the rather fitting comparison. “Yeah but he can still be rather intimidating.” 

“Well since you’re a fan of liquid courage,” she turned to grab two shots glasses and a bottle of booze. “And I’m an optimist,” she filled the two glasses. “On the house and then you go talk to him.” She took her own glass. “Cheers, hoping for the best,” she said smiling widely before downing her drink and Sam followed her example. 

“Um” Sam looked at the bartender nervously not sure if she had meant what she had said. 

“Well get cracking will you!” She raised her voice but she was still smiling. 

Sam got up quickly and took a deep breath before walking towards the table where Gabriel was sitting. 

“So you decided to say hey after all,” Gabriel smirked when Sam slumped down on the chair. 

“The bartender made me,” Sam said defensively. 

“Remind me to send her a thank you card then.” 

“What do you want?” Sam sighed.

“I just wanna talk so relax.” 

Sam looked at him doubtfully.

“What?” Gabriel lifted his hands defensively. “Haven’t I been nice all day?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Just keep it that way.”  
“If it’ll make you relax.” Gabriel lifted his hand to get the bartenders attention. She was there in a few seconds flashing Sam a wide smile.

“Can I get you anything?” 

“Um… A beer.” Sam said. 

“The most complicated drink you can think of,” Gabriel smiled at the bartender. 

“Awesome,” The bartender smiled even wider. “I’ll be right back.” 

“She thinks it’s fun to make all kinds of crazy drinks,” Gabriel explained. 

“Right…” Sam didn’t even bother asking where Gabriel had gotten that information from. 

“Hey can you even get drunk?” Sam’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Yeah but it just takes an enormous amount of booze… or something with some… special ingredients.” 

“Special ingredients?” Sam arched an eyebrow. 

“Well if you end up at one of Dionysus’s parties then keep far away from the punch it’s deadly.” 

“Wait Dionysus like the Greek wine god?” Sam was having a hard time believing that. 

“Yep he and I are old friends,” Gabriel leaned back in his chair smiling. “And last time he threw a party it started in Greece and I ended up in India but it was with a hot chick so it was worth it.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh of the thought of angels finding themselves at some weird part of the world after being drunk. It was just too far out. 

“So waking up with a girl doesn’t seem that bad, never done anything stupid?” 

“Well…,” Gabriel actually did look a little embarrassed.

“You know the sphinx in Egypt doesn’t have a nose right?” 

“Yeah… You did that?” Astonishment was written across Sam’s face. “How? Why?” 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel twisted slightly in his seat. “Suddenly it was just there and suddenly it wasn’t and I’m having a hard time remember what exactly happened but I don’t think it landed one anyone or I think so at least.”

Sam laughed. He’d heard a lot of versions of how the sphinx of Egypt lost its nose but this one, that apparently was the true one, took the cake.

“Now it’s your turn,” Gabriel looked eagerly at Sam.  
“My turn to what?” “Tell embarrassing drinking stories. I’m not gonna be the only one.”  
“Oh…” Sam thought for a minute before telling about the time where he and Dean after one or three too many tequila shots had though that it was a brilliant idea to practice shooting at targets and of course they hit everything else than the cans they had been aiming at and that had resulted in that the fence, they had used to put the cans on, were so full of holes that it collapsed with a loud crash. No one noticed but it was still pretty stupid. Gabriel agreed that it was stupid but still thought it was hilarious and just like that a conversation was starting.

Strangely enough they talked about completely ordinary and mundane stuff. There was something very relaxing about discussing with an arch angel about whether Pepsi or Coca Cola was best instead of the world ending and other awful crap.

Just as Sam had expected after their stay in TV land Gabriel did watch way too much television and could go on and on about the best and worst of every TV-series Sam could think of. Gabriel also liked watching movies which lead to a long debate about the best movie monster and also who would win if Godzilla and Megazord ever got into a battle and why were the bad guys always so bad at aiming that the hero could run right through the bullet rain without anything happening? 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much at ease. Maybe it was the lighthearted subjects of conversation or maybe it was just because Sam was starting to get a little tipsy since one beer had turned into many beers and Gabriel had also talked him into trying a couple of drinks in various colors. Or maybe it was because Gabriel actually was fun to hang out with when he didn’t have you trapped in a fake reality or was killing your brother repeatedly. Or killing people period. Perhaps Gabriel wasn’t such a bad guy after all?

But the best part might be that Sam didn’t have to pretend to be someone else, didn’t have to pretend that he was from the FBI, an insurance agent, someone’s far out relative or that his name was Keith. He was Sam Winchester, the man with demon blood in his veins that started the apocalypse and all that didn’t seem to matter right now.

As the evening proceeded and several other unimportant subjects where debated the bar started to get pretty crowded and it was starting to get difficult to carry on a conversation without yelling. Gabriel suggested that they should go outside to get some fresh air before they got squashed and Sam couldn’t really argument against that since he was starting feel a little confined himself. 

Out in front of the bar Gabriel made himself comfortable on the curb legs stretched out in front of him hands placed on each side of him on the curb head tilted back to look up at the sky.

“You like stargazing?” Sam asked surprised. 

“Mmm… They stay the same mostly, a little continuity in all the turmoil.” 

“Didn’t expect something like that from you.” Sam sat down mimicking the way Gabriel was sitting. 

“Well sorry for not being an asshole all the time,” Gabriel replied. 

“Think I can live with that though,” Sam chuckled and also he didn’t bother to move his hand though it was touching Gabriel’s. 

They started chatting again this time about who the best James Bond was and more importantly who the hottest Bond babe was. Sam didn’t really notice how it happened but somehow his little finger ended up hooked around Gabriel’s little finger. Combining the plot from The Terminator and Back to the Future would make an awesome though weird movie. And one finger turned to two fingers. Elvis was totally still alive and lived in someone’s summer house along with Jimmy Hendrix and Kurt Cobain. And two fingers turned to three fingers. Batman was so much more badass than Superman and besides that Catwoman was totally hot so who cared. 

They were holding hands discussing which car crash in movie history was the most spectacular. Sam didn’t care that this had the potential to backfire he just wanted shut his brain down focusing on the trivial conversation subject and enjoy the feeling of Gabriel’s thumb caressing his hand. But just as so much else in Sam’s life it didn’t go the way he wanted.

“So what do we have here?” A big bald guy dressed in way too tight clothing and a thick silver chain around his neck and whose appearance generally just screamed jerk was standing in front of them. 

“Two fags in the moon light.” The guy smiled cruelly at them. Apparently bald guy had friends since three more guys had followed him and they looked like they were just as big assholes as the first guy. Just typical Winchester luck and Sam was just about to tell the bunch of jackasses that they didn’t want any trouble when Gabriel opened his mouth to make it all worse.

“Why yes, you jealous cause you aren’t getting any cock tonight?” 

Sam couldn’t help but giggle of that remark despite the tense situation. Alcohol apparently didn’t help you to keep a straight face. 

“What did you just say you little piece of shit?!” Bald guy bellowed stepping closer trying to look menacingly. Not that it was affecting Gabriel in anyway. If he wanted he could just snap his fingers and bald guy and his asstard friends would cease to exist. 

“Oh I think you heard me just well enough,” Gabriel smiled sweetly staring bald guy right in the eyes. 

“Do you know what we do with little fags like you?!” Bald guy shouted angrily clearly frustrated that his victims didn’t react as they were supposed to. 

“Hopefully not kissing anyone the way you talk, maybe that filthy mouth of yours is better at something else?” Gabriel raised one eyebrow suggestive. The disaster was now inevitable. 

“I’m gonna kill you, you fuc…” Bald guy didn’t finish his sentence since his leg suddenly was on fire. This shocked Sam out of his lethargy getting up while mumbling crap and dragging Gabriel with him fleeing while bald guy’s friends were trying to help him put out the fire. 

After having run around the corner they stopped being out of immediate trouble. 

“Oh my god you can’t just go setting people on fire!” Sam breathed, running while being drunk seemingly being a bad idea. 

“Would you believe he just spontaneously burst into flames due to pent up stupidity?” Gabriel asked and the two of them looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Genuine, stomach cramping laughter that made tears run down your cheeks. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this. 

Bald guy and his friends had apparently managed to put out the fire since bald guy now was screaming treats in their general direction. 

Sam wiped away a tear. “We better get out of here,” he said dragging Gabriel in the direction of his and Dean’s motel. They were still holding hands. 

Gabriel was about to protest that running was stupid and pointless since he could have them on the other side of the globe by now but decided that he liked stupid and pointless and let Sam lead the way until they were safe inside the hallways of the motel. 

Sam leaned against the wall still laughing. “You’re not quite right in the head you know that?” 

“Meh they’re just a bunch of losers, no biggie.” Gabriel leaned against Sam looking up at him smiling. No condescending smirk just a big warm genuine smile. When had Sam’s other hand found Gabriel’s? Sam looked at Gabriel’s eyes they looked almost like amber and Gabriel was warm like a blanket. Before Sam could stop himself he was leaning closer.

Then stopped halfway. What was he doing? Wasn’t this risky enough behavior? Was there any point in making it worse? Sam didn’t have time to come up with an answer before Gabriel had closed the gap between them pressing his lips against Sam’s gently. If Sam had had any doubt it was disappearing now as he closed his eyes just enjoying the feel of those soft warm lips against his. 

It was a tender kiss just lips moving slowly against each other. Soon enough holding hands wasn’t enough as Sam slid an arm around Gabriel putting his hand on the small of his back. Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s arm caressing it gently. Short after Sam’s other hand was tangled in Gabriel’s hair while Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s waist stroking carefully. 

Sam felt a warm tongue lick against his bottom lip asking for permission. Sam opened his mouth willingly feeling Gabriel tongue slide against his own. Of course Gabriel tasted faintly like sugar. 

Tongues slipped against each other exploring every centimeter no battle for dominance just curiosity. Sam couldn’t help but moan softly and eventually had to break away to breathe heavily. After regaining his breath Sam started to plant kisses along Gabriel’s jaw and down his neck. Gabriel purred when Sam sucked at his neck and that made warmth pool in Sam’s stomach making him feel dizzy. There was an angel in his arms and said angel liked what he was doing. 

Sam crashed his lips against Gabriel’s again pulling the smaller figure a little closer digging his fingers into the angel’s back. Gabriel reciprocated by squeezing Sam’s arm. The kiss was a little more fierce now but still playful and despite that they were only kissing Sam was growing hard. Alright it didn’t help that Gabriel was twisting his fingers under Sam’s shirt brushing them against sensitive skin. 

“Oh my Sammy, hope that’s not your gun I can feel,” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips.

Sam groaned his cheeks flushing bright red cause that was rather revealing. 

“I’ll just take that as a... huge compliment.” Gabriel’s lips curled into a smug smile and let his fingers slider down over Sam’s jeans getting closer and closer…

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice called out. Dean’s voice. Crap, busted. Sam opened his eyes to find out he was holding air. He looked up at Dean who looked at him questioningly. 

“Um… stretching,” Sam answered pushing his arms away from his body. 

“In the middle of the hallway?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“It was a spur of the moment kind of thing,” Sam tried to sound casual. 

“Right… I’m going back to the room, you coming?” 

“Yeah sure.” Sam stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to adjust his jeans to hide his still semi-hard cock and followed Dean while he wondered about in how many ways he just screwed up.

First of all Gabriel wasn’t human he was an angel. A freaking arch angel at that. Some might argue that that was a step up compared to werewolfs and demons but truth to be told angels were just monsters too. Overpowered self-righteous monsters and the arch angels were even worse. According to Dean Raphael was an asshole and though none of them had met Michael Sam was pretty sure that he would be just fine if that never happened and of course Lucifer had his own category of scary. So why did Gabriel seem different? Sam thought that Gabriel was a monster too once but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Second: Gabriel was a guy. Well Sam wasn’t completely sure if angels saw genders the same way humans did. Castiel didn’t seem to have any problem with possessing Claire instead of Jimmy but angels did still refer to each other as he and she. For Sam himself he had made out with a few guys at collage before he started going steady with Jess. It had just been out of curiosity and maybe a bit to rebel against the overly masculine way his family used to act like. It had felt nice and all but it had never been anything serious and it had never felt anything like this. 

Finally: Was this just another game to Gabriel? Was Sam just tonight’s entertainment? If it only was a one night thing it was actually a shame that it didn’t lead to more just because it would be cool to say that you slept with an arch angel. 

Dean opened the door to their room and made a bee line for the bathroom while telling Sam to go to sleep. 

Sam pulled his shoes and jeans of and concluded that it was probably a bad idea to sleep on his stomach. He pulled the covers a side to find a rose lying in his bed. So maybe Gabriel did care a little bit after all. Sam couldn’t help but wonder if it was a coincidence or if there was something symbolic over that the rose didn’t have any thorns as he tugged it under his pillow and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groaned when he woke up. He was hung over and it felt like there was a knot in his stomach like he had done something wrong. Then the memories of last night returned, warm hands, soft lips, amber eyes and how much fun he’d had besides the kissing thing. Sam pulled the covers up to cover his face. What had he done? Sam shouldn’t hang out with Gabriel let alone kiss him. What had he been thinking? Besides that he had enjoyed it and that he might like the guy and to be around him. Didn’t that just sound like the recipe for disaster? 

Someone pulled the covers of him. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Dean said in a way too cheerful way for Sam’s head to take but Sam managed to get up and sit on the bed taking a deep breath. There were demons to be caught and maybe just maybe what happened last night wouldn’t turn into a disaster.

Fortunately Sam’s hangover wasn’t something that couldn’t be cured with bacon, scrambled eggs and a lot of coffee with a lot of sugar from the diner the conveniently was around the other corner of their motel. Breakfast was also used to make up a plan. A plan that was to take anything that could gank demons with them and be prepared for the worst since they had no idea of what they were up against.

Back at the motel while Dean was picking up a few things from their room Sam was leaning against the Impala with his eyes closed trying to will the last remnants of his hangover to go away. 

“That was about time,” someone in front of Sam said. “Thought he would never leave you alone,” a voice that seemed very familiar all of a sudden. Sam opened his eye to find Gabriel standing in front of him. 

“So did you have fun last night Sammy?” Gabriel smiled lazily. 

“Yeah it was fun you’re really interesting to talk with,” Sam smiled nervously. 

“What about the not talking so much part?” Gabriel stepped a little closer though not invading Sam’s personal space. 

“I…” Sam stammered blushing slightly. “I think I liked that too but…” 

“But what?” Sam would have sworn that he could hear something that sounded maybe just a little like hurt despite the lopsided smile. 

“But do you actually…” Sam struggled with the words “Like me? Or am I just entertainment?” 

“Well Sammy I think I like you, there is just something about you.” Gabriel stepped even closer this time so he was only an inch from Sam. “So you don’t mind me hanging around?” Gabriel made his best puppy eyes. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile and again without thinking about it he leaned closer to the angel. Two seconds later Sam had both arms around Gabriel kissing him gently all doubts disappearing. Despite how it looked this felt right and Sam just needed something that felt right for once.

“The hell?” Dean’s voice rang and again Sam could open his eyes to find out he was embracing air which he also preferred instead of having to explain to Dean why there was an angel in his arms.

“Just stretching,” Sam said and stretched his arms out from his body like he had done the night before. “It’s really good for your back, you know.”

Sam didn’t sound convincing in his own ears but it apparently worked since Dean just stared at him for a moment before exclaiming, “Dude can you be more gay?” And since Sam was torn between saying ‘you don’t even know the half of it’ and ‘you shouldn’t be the one to talk’ he didn’t say anything and just walked around the Impala to sit in the passenger seat.

They’d barely left the parking lot before Sam’s phone buzzed. A text from an unknown number. 

'Damn can’t seem to catch a break can we:3' 

Sam looked puzzled at his phone for a moment before he realized who it was.

'Gabriel? Where did you get my number from?'

'I just know a few tricks:3 But anyways have fun with the demon hunt and don’t make too much of a mess;)' 

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Sam and Dean quickly agreed that it was a good thing that they hadn’t gone out to look for the house in the dark since it was difficult enough to find in daylight. It was hidden amongst the trees and only a small gravel road led to it and said gravel road forked several times and you couldn’t always see the other way the road went so Sam and Dean had to turn back many times before the found the abandoned house. 

Dean pulled the doorknob down; the door was unlocked so he pushed it open. The Winchesters tiptoed through the house till they reached the living room where a person was hanging from the ceiling in chains and also the person was inside a devil’s trap. 

“Is that a demon?” Dean asked while pulling a bottle of holy water out of his pocket to splash some of it on the person hanging from the ceiling. 

“Ow! The hell?!” The person, a man in his thirties with brown wispy hair and blue eyes, looked reproachfully at Dean. 

“Yep it’s a demon,” Sam confirmed. “Who did this, other hunters?” 

The demon looked horrible covered in cut wounds and bruises. 

The demon snorted. “No hunters, just some other demons.” 

“Why?” Dean asked. “Why would they hurt one of their own?” 

“Oh we just didn’t agree on a few things?” 

“Such as?” Sam asked. 

“Whether to blindly follow Lucifer or not. You see I am not so sure about the whole savior thing how many of us have been sacrificed for him so far? But well… my ‘buddies’ thought that I was crazy and that I should hang here till I’ve changed my mind so that might be for a while.” The demon looked dispirited at the brothers. “And now two hunters found me like this, this really isn’t my week.” It was almost sad to see. 

“Do you happen to know what Lucifer is planning?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Aside from the apocalypse and the destruction of the human race in general, nope and I don’t want to know cause there probably isn’t coming anything good out of it for us.” And by us it meant the demons of course. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other almost feeling bad about what was going to happing now. 

“Well thank you for your co-operation,” Dean said. “Think that was all we needed to hear.”

Sam began the exorcism incantation. 

“No wait!” The demon screamed but didn’t get to say any more before black smoke were forced from the mouth and the demon was sent back to hell. 

Dean checked the pulse on the body the demon had been possessing, he was dead. 

“Well better tell the authorities,” Dean mumbled mostly to himself.

Back in the Impala on their way back to the small town Sam found out that he had received a text. Another text from Gabriel. 

'How did it go? Catch any demons yet? Or burned any buildings? Shall I send a fire truck?'

Sam didn’t know why but this cheered him up a bit. 

'It was a dead end, there was only one demon and it didn’t know anything but a least we send the bastard back to hell.'

Sam barely got to put his phone down in his lap before it buzzed again. 

'Too bad have any back-up save the world plan or are you going to start running around in circles again cause if that’s the case I think I can come up with some better things you could do;)'

The smile on Sam’s face widened and suddenly he was feeling butterflies in his stomach for the first time in god knew how long. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked. 

“Um…” Sam thought about telling him that is was some girl he’d met at the bar but no, no more lying. No lying this time. “Gabriel.”

“As in Gabriel the asshole arch angel?!” 

“Yes.” Sam said quietly this was probably not going to end well. 

“And that is making you smile, why is he texting you anyway?” 

“Well… We sort of… were talking last night and it was actually fun and I don’t think he’s such a bad guy after all.”

“Not a bad guy!” Dean raised his voice. “How can you say that? After all he’s done to us… Did he do anything to you besides talking?” Dean was of course thinking of Sam being turned into a duck or being trapped in a bad b movie and was in no way prepared for what Sam said.

“He… We… Kissed.” Sam closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable disaster as he felt the Impala come to an abrupt hold after Dean had slammed the breaks. 

“Out of the car.”

“Dean…” Sam tried to calm his brother. 

“I said out of the car!” Sam did as he was told and soon they were standing in front of the Impala Dean looking like he was going to explode. 

“You better have a very good explanation.” 

“We were talking and it was really fun and it just seemed right and it was just nice to be with someone who knows who I am and just talking about normal things for once.” 

“Yeah you don’t think his just trying to manipulate you into saying yes?” Dean was making his best ‘how stupid can you be?’ face.

“The apocalypse and the saying yes thing weren’t even mentioned” Sam said defensively.

“And Ruby didn’t say anything about springing the devil and look how that ended.” 

Sam looked down at his feet at that. It was a low blow Dean knew that too but it had to be said. 

“So you think this is any different?” Dean finally said after a few moments of silence. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said quietly. “But I want it to be, it was nice not having to pretend to be someone else for once and just…” Sam was searching for the right words. “I don’t know, think about something else than the apocalypse and demons and the devil wanting my ass. Don’t tell me that the reason why you like to hang out with Cas isn’t because you feel the same.” 

Dean’s expression softened. He could understand that Sam wanted that and yes he felt the same when he was with Castiel but still Gabriel was dangerous and Dean didn’t trust  
him.

“Alright here’s what’s going to happen,” Dean started. “We’re going back to the motel and then he is going to explain what is going on in that twisted head of his and if that explanation isn’t good enough…” 

“I get it,” Sam answered looking at his feet again. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment but it was interrupted as the sound of thunder pierced the sky. It had been cloudless a moment ago but now the sky was covered with dark clouds with lightning bouncing around. The Winchesters were quick to get back in the car before a violent storm broke out lightning hammering down on the ground. The whole episode lasted for less than a minute but a storm like was unmistakable. 

“So…” Dean said. “Think it’s sure to say that there are still some demons in this town?” 

“I think so,” Sam answered while Dean started the car. 

“By the way.” Dean looked at Sam. “I didn’t know that you liked guys.” 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know,” Sam smiled. “You’re actually taking that part quite well thought you would freak out.”  
“Hey you make it sound like I’m some kind of homophobe,” Dean said pretending to be insulted. “Besides should have seen it coming with all your girly acting.” 

Sam whacked Dean’s arm playfully at that. 

“Hey don’t hit the driver.” Dean smiled. 

Back at the motel Sam was staring at his phone not really wanting to do this. He took a deep breath before calling. He had barely put the phone to his ear before he was greeted with a loud “Hallo Sammy…” That was quick. 

“Hey,” Sam started. “Wanted to hear if you had time to drop by at the motel?” The sound of wings flapping filled the room. 

“Oh…” Gabriel looked from Sam to Dean and then back looking a little disappointed. 

“I told him,” Sam said. “Everything.” 

“Of course you did,” Gabriel glared at Dean.

“And…” Sam continued. “Dean’s just a little… skeptic since we’ve had some… issues before so… will you please tell him that you’re not trying to make us say yes to Lucifer and Michael or something like that.” Sam was making his best puppy eyes. 

Gabriel sighed. “I am not trying to make any of you say yes to Lucifer or Michael or something like that, better?” The last part addressed to Dean. 

“Well then prove it.” Dean was glaring back at Gabriel. “We have some demons in this town we need to gank, help us do that.” 

“No.”

“No?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean no?”

Gabriel stared at Dean like he was retarded. “I mean that just because I’m not trying to convince you two to accept destiny doesn’t mean I’ll help you change it either.” 

“You send us here,” Sam said. 

“There is a big difference between pushing you two in the right direction and doing the work for you,” Gabriel looked Sam. “I don’t want to choose a side.” 

Sam looked at Dean. “Come on Dean, it’s not like we can’t track down some demons our self and he said he wasn’t going to do anything to us. Isn’t that good enough?” 

“Yeah cause angels are just so trustworthy,” Dean snarled.

“Well I’m not here to work on your trust issues and I’m certainly not going to clean up your mess so guess you’re on your own, bye.” Before anyone could blink Gabriel was gone. 

“That ended very well.” Dean looked at Sam. “It’s probably for the best anyways, right?” “Easy for you to say it’s not you who… never mind. Let’s find those demons.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but what words would help and they had demons waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Said demons were doing a very good job at hiding there was nothing to go after. No mysterious behavior from any of the town’s inhabitants, no weird deaths and in general a whole lot of nothing. 

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked while he and Dean were eating supper at a burger joint. “Do the same thing tomorrow and hope something happens?” 

“Pretty much,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of cheese burger. “Towns like these are almost dead on Sundays so maybe when the town wakes up again so do the demons.” 

Back at the motel Sam tried to find some clues on his laptop though it was a hopeless task, it’s not like small towns made a lot of updates about one thing or another but Sam just refused to give up. Also he preferred to keep his mind occupied with the demon hunt instead of thinking of Gabriel. 

Dean was being not helpful at all as usual watching reruns until he fell asleep with the TV still on. 

Sam got up to turn off the TV and decided that he should go to bed too. Five minutes, a tooth brushing and down dressing later Sam was lying in his bed trying to forget all about the last 24 hours. An hour later he was still awake. Sam sighed and fumbled after his phone and sent a text to Gabriel.

‘Can’t sleep, thinking of you. Please don’t be mad, Dean means well he’s just overly cautious.’

Sam had barely closed his eyes before the phone buzzed in his hand.

‘Not mad and Dean might have a point but don’t tell him that.’

A small smile crept onto Sam’s face. 

‘Do you want to talk a bit? Just us.’ 

Butterflies were bustling around in Sam’s stomach for those two seconds he waited for an answer.

‘Waiting outside your room.’ 

With speed and stealth befitting a ninja Sam was up and out of the door. 

“So you couldn’t even bother to put on pants?” Gabriel snickered. 

“Oh…” Sam was just wearing the t-shirt and the boxers he’d been sleeping in and honestly he hadn’t thought about it. “Might’ve gotten out of the door a little too fast.” Sam blushed slightly. 

“I don’t mind,” Gabriel smirked. “Did you miss me that much?” 

“Maybe.” Sam couldn’t help but smile himself. “But now that we are at the topic it’s kind of chilly my feet are cold.” 

“Well we could find somewhere else like in there.” Gabriel gestured towards a door. 

“The broom closet?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Not anymore.” Gabriel opened the door to reveal that it was not a broom closet. 

It was a room that was a little bigger than the room Sam and Dean were sharing with wooden floor, walls in a nice discreet crème color and a fire place. In the middle of the room the mutant offspring of a couch and a bed was standing, covered in lots of pillows and blankets and to top it all of a prism chandelier was hanging from the ceiling covering the room in a warm light. 

“That looks nice,” Sam said taking a step inside feeling the warm air embrace him. “What happens if someone else opens the door?” 

“Then they’ll find a nice supply of cleansers and a vacuum cleaner.” Gabriel pushed the door closed with a foot. 

“So…” Gabriel traced a finger down Sam’s arm. “Hope you aren’t here to talk about demons.” 

“God no, need a break away from that I’ll rather talk about everything else.” 

“I hoped you would say that.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and dragged him down among all the pillows and blankets. It took a moment before the two of them were settled lying on the side to face each other while holding hands. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Gabriel asked. 

“Don’t know,” Sam shrugged. “Something casual… or as casual as it can be when it’s you. Does it even make sense to for example ask how your childhood was like have you ever even been a child?” 

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “Well it’s not like you can compare it to humans or something but we’ve been younger as in not as powerful and not knowing as much.” 

“So you’re not pre-programmed with all the knowledge in the universe?” 

“Nope we have to learn things just like every other creature.”

“What do you learn then, do you go to angel school?” Sam asked curiously. Most of his knowledge about angels was how to avoid them and this was really interesting. 

“No angel school,” Gabriel chuckled. “Just learning from experience… like not sticking your hands into lava, that’s ouchy…” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“It was pretty, I didn’t know any better.” 

Sam laughed. “That’s cute, what else?” 

“Learning how to fly that’s not very difficult, learning how to use our grace that’s more complicated, learning not to be afraid of things like darkness or thunder or girls… or father”

“Father?” Sam interrupted. “Like God?” 

“That’s our Father right. There was this one time when Michael accidently dropped one of Father’s tools and ended up starting the continental drift. He was so afraid that Father was angry that he hid under his wings for like half an eternity.”

“Wait what?” That was just way too much for Sam to comprehend at once. “God uses tools?” 

“Yeah of course how else do you think the earth and everything on it was made? It takes precision tools.”

“Hey that’s new information for me. So the continental drift was an accident?” 

“Yep,” Gabriel smiled. “There was supposed to be like one chunk of land and then water around it but Father decided that he liked the other better it looked more balanced”. 

“Wow didn’t know that God cared for feng shui… and wings, you actually have wings?” Without thinking Sam brushed his hand over Gabriel’s back were hypothetical wings should have been. Gabriel stiffened under Sam’s fingers. 

“No wings on this plane but the place where they should be are still there and it’s kind of sensitive…” 

Sam got the point and rested his hand on Gabriel’s hip instead. “So angels hide under their wings when they are scared?” 

“When we’re young, we outgrow that habit at some point though.” 

“I kind of like the idea of angels being young,” Sam mused. “So what about the other things you mentioned that were scary like girls, so there are girl angels?”

“It’s a little difficult to describe, it’s not like they look different they just feel different,” Gabriel explained. 

“I can live with that,” Sam said. “Go on…” 

“So when Father made the first female angel, Ariel, Raphael didn’t really know how to react to a girl so he hid under his wings being completely shy.”

“Really?” The being that, according to Dean, was a heartless bastard who had killed Castiel had been scared of girls? Weird. 

“Alright alright what else, thunder?” Sam waited eagerly for Gabriel to continue. 

“Before the atmosphere was completely stabile there were some pretty vicious thunder storms and Lucifer hated them.” 

“What?” Sam knew he was repeating himself but this just seemed to get more and more outrageous. 

“Yeah he would usually cling to Michael and refuse to let go before the storm was over.”

This was just so far out. Lucifer, the being that hunted Sam’s nightmares and was one of the strongest creatures in creation, being afraid. Sam had a hard time understanding that. 

“So…” Sam said after the new impressions had settled. “Darkness?” 

“Yeah that would be me.” Gabriel chewed on his lip. “Still not a big fan.” 

“Oh… That’s adorable.” Sam laughed cause Gabriel being afraid of the dark was really cute.

“Oh so mister big scary hunter isn’t afraid of anything?” Gabriel pouted. 

“Scared of clowns,” Sam admitted. Now it was Gabriel’s turn to laugh.

“Well they are creepy one of the human ideas I never have understood how are they supposed to be funny?” 

“Don’t know,” Sam smiled “And Dean’s afraid of flying.”

“Why? Flying is awesome.” 

“Think it’s more a fear of suddenly not flying that is the problem.” 

“Point taken.” 

“Tell me more about angels.” Sam wouldn’t pass this opportunity to learn about angels. “Do young angels… I don’t know play or something?” 

Gabriel smiled widely. “Yep and I just happen to be the undefeated champion of hide and seek.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Sam laughed. 

Gabriel continued. “Raphael was the more artistic one and liked building sculptures out of clouds, it’s kind of like humans building with snow, though the sculptures usually didn’t last very long since Lucifer was very fond of playing tag and always made them distorted by flying by.” Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. “Of course we sometimes build something out of the clouds together like this one time when we build this huge hollow cloud where the four of us could hide inside that was really fun.” 

Sam almost got a stomach ache from listening to Gabriel’s story. Of course he wouldn’t choose a side with memories like that. Gabriel really did love his brothers and Sam felt sorry for him that his family had ended up the way it did. It almost made Sam’s family look nice and peaceful. 

“So how is it to be a hunter’s child?” Gabriel asked feeling like he had told too much. 

“It’s was kind of harsh moving around all the time and Dad being away a lot I guess…” 

“Yeah I know what you mean,” Gabriel added. God wasn’t exactly father of the year either if what Sam had heard was true. 

“But there are some good memories too,” Sam continued. “Like that one time when Dean and I were staying at Bobby’s and instead of target practice we played soccer Bobby was always more laid back about the hunting thing than Dad… And I had this teddy bear I was really happy for when I was little. Dean gave it to me; I think he stole it from somewhere…” Sam thought for a moment. “Think Dean’s favorite toy was this little blue car he got in a box of cereal, that and some toy bricks that were built into everything like garages and repair shops… and I had a dog once… for like two week, that’s longer than a lot of my friendships at that time it’s difficult getting friends when you’re moving all the time.” 

“Guess that’s the good thing about having a big family, always someone to play with,” Gabriel said.

“So you know all the other angels?” Sam asked. 

“Of course though some I’ve spend more time with than others. Some I’ve only met a few times. Mostly I was with Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. 

“How about Castiel? How was he when he was younger?” Sam asked imagining Castiel hiding under big fluffy wings because a bee was after him. 

“Met him a few times.” Gabriel told. “Used to be a shy one but very devoted and loyal. Actually I was surprised to find out that he of all had rebelled but…” Gabriel smirked. “After observing you guys for some time I think I found a reasonable explanation for his… decision.” 

Sam laughed. “So it’s not just in my head?” Cause the way Castiel and Dean was always staring at each other couldn’t be completely normal. 

“I think it’s in everyone’s head,” Gabriel answered. “Should maybe trap them in a small room just to see what would happen,” He added thoughtfully. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Sam’s laughter turned into a yawn though. 

“Think you can sleep now?” Gabriel asked. 

“Think so.” Sam’s eyes were feeling a little heavy. “But I don’t really want to leave…” The mutant piece of furniture was a lot more comfortable than the horrible motel bed and the room was warm and it was all nothing compared to Gabriel gently stroking Sam’s arm. 

“You could just sleep here,” Gabriel suggested. “And I’ll make sure you wake up in your own bed tomorrow cause I’m awesome like that.” A smirk formed on Gabriel’s face. Like Sam could say no to such great idea so he pulled the angel closer snuggling his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. Soon after Sam was sleeping peacefully with Gabriel stroking his hair. 

Gabriel sighed. He had fallen for a lot of peculiar beings during his time hiding on earth but the man who was chosen to be his brother’s vessel probably would be the one to take the cake. But there was really just something about Sam. Even though everything in his life seemed to turn into something even more horrible than it already was Sam still kept on fighting and believing. Believing that there was going to be a happy end and fighting for those he loved even though it seemed hopeless. 

Gabriel would never forget that time at the Mystery Spot where Sam had chased him and kept begging Gabriel to bring his brother back no matter how many times Gabriel said no. It had been does eyes that had made Gabriel give in those eyes that still were filled hope though there wasn’t any. 

Stupid little human with big hopeful puppy eyes better get him back before someone missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter didn't turn out to be too sappy :3


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re in an awful good mood today,” Dean commented during breakfast.

“What? Yeah it’s a nice day.” Sam couldn’t help but smile cause yes he really was in a good mood. 

“And, as I recall it, you were in a very bad mood when you went to bed so what happened during the last 8 hours?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Um…” Sam smiled giddily. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Let me guess you just had to go and apologize to the asshole?” 

“Well since you’re so interested,” Sam smiled. “Yes I did and we spend the night together and it was really nice.” 

Dean knitted his brows. “When you say ‘spend the night together’ does that mean…” 

“Maybe…” Sam smirked mostly just to annoy Dean. 

“Christ,” Dean clamped his eyes shoot. “Don’t tell me anymore.” Then he sighed reopening his eyes and looked Sam straight in the eyes. “I’m not really happy with him being close to you.” 

“I know but…” Sam tried to explain. 

“But…” Dean continued ignoring Sam. “If it means that much to you I’ll give it a try.” 

“Really.” Sam’s face lit up. 

“Just promise that you’ll be careful.” Dean made his best big brother smile. 

“I will,” Sam promised. 

The demons were still hiding and it was first during the afternoon the boys got a lead. A mailman could tell a very disturbing story about a usually nice woman that had, in a not very subtly way, been hitting on him and the most weird part was that both the husband, that should have been at work, and their two children, that should have been at school, were watching it all and just smiling. 

“Well demons like to make people do something like that so guess it’s worth a try though it’s not the worst thing I’ve seen demons do,” Dean said. 

“Let’s just look at the positive side that nobody has been killed yet and keep an eye on the unrestrained woman and her understanding family,” Sam answered and that was how the Winchesters ended spying on a two storey house waiting for something odd to happen.

Several hours went before something happened. Some guy went to the house and knocked on the door, the woman opened and for just a split second her eyes was black. 

“So we found them,” Dean commented “What now? Charge in?” 

“Don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam pointed at a woman who was heading for the demon house’s door and was let in just as the man before. 

“So what the hell is this? A demon get-together?” Dean asked. 

“Don’t know, but if the two people that joined them just now are demons and the woman in the house is a demon that’s three demons already and I also think that the husband and the children are possessed too so that makes six demons and more might join them.” 

The boys looked at each other for a moment before Sam finally said. “We’re pretty much outnumbered so we need a plan or back-up or something.” 

“All right let’s see if I can get us some back-up.” Dean picked up his phone. 

“There aren’t any others hunters in the area are there?” Sam asked not recalling haven heard of any one they knew being in this region. 

“No I’m calling Cas… or trying to, he’s not answering.” 

Sam sighed. “So are we waiting and hoping that the demons don’t flee?” 

Dean looked at his phone. “We’re waiting… Let’s get back to the motel.”

Back at the motel Dean called Castiel again with the same result. “Damn it! How can it be that your angel answers instantly when you call but…” 

“But what?” A smile appeared on Sam’s face. 

“Nothing,” Dean mumbled. 

“You were about to say my angel.” 

“No I was not!” Dean glared at Sam for a few seconds before heading for the door. “I’m going to check if that oil filter needs to be changed.”

“Right,” Sam said mostly to himself. He was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong with the oil filter. Dean just didn’t want to admit that he was worried because Castiel didn’t answer. It was somewhere between Dean being stubborn and the demons being bothersome that Sam decided he deserved a beer. 

The bar was pretty much empty except for a group of middle-aged men drinking beer and playing cards, a young coupled and the bartender from two nights ago who waved at Sam as soon as she saw him.

“A beer thanks.” Sam sat down at the bar. 

“Sure here you go.” The bartender flashed Sam a wide smile. “So…” she said. “How did that not sure what to expect but hoping for the best thing go?” 

A sly smile formed on Sam’s face. 

“I’m taking that as it went well.” the bartender beamed. 

“Yeah but…” 

“But what?” her smile fainted a bit. 

“My brother isn’t overly fond of him.”

“Any particular reason why?” she asked. 

“Cause my… ‘friend’ has a bit of a… shady past and my brother is just a bit worried that’s all.” 

“What like he’s some kind of mobster?” The bartender asked obviously pondering about the possibility. 

“Not exactly,” Sam laughed. “But anyway thanks for giving me the push I needed I’m Sam by the way.” 

“I’m Irene and you’re welcome” she smiled.

“So Sam you’re not a local so what brings you to Lakeville… besides from that other thing.” she smirked. 

“Well that other thing was kind of a coincidence but I’m…” Sam quickly thought about which cover would be best. “A journalist”.

“A journalist?” Irene looked surprised. “Then why visit Lakeville it’s a hole in the ground, seriously no matter where you put a ball it’ll roll down towards the lake in front of the town hall.”

“You would be surprised how often you can find an interesting story in a small town if you just dig deep enough.” 

“I can’t imagine that, it’s like anything never happens here.”

“That can’t be right just try to think a bit.” 

Irene looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well there was a freak thunderstorm yesterday… and a local jackass set his legs on fire a few days ago but that’s about it. Is it wrong that I think it’s funny?” 

Sam laughed remembering the episode that she of course didn’t know he was involved in, or sort of at least. “No it’s not wrong at all.” 

Irene laughed too. “Well it’s nice to know that I’m not completely psycho.” She looked at the group of men where one of them were trying to get her attention. 

“Miss? Can we get another round?” The man shouted. 

“Sure be there in a minute,” Irene yelled back. “Excuse me,” She smiled at Sam before going to the men’s table with some beer bottles. 

“So there you are,” a voice that was starting to sound familiar sounded next to Sam. 

“Did you have a hard time finding me?” Sam smiled. 

“Nah it’s not like there are that many places to look around here.” Gabriel stepped a little closer giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh that’s adorable,” Irene smiled returning with some empty beer bottles. 

“So you’re the bartender that I should thank?” Gabriel returned her smile.  
“That it is, you’re welcome.” The two introduced themselves and Gabriel settled in a chair next to Sam. 

The three of them got into a conversation while Sam and Gabriel ended up sitting closer and closed holding hands with Irene constantly telling how cute and adorable it was. 

Cute and adorable died about an hour later when Sam made eye contact with Dean who apparently had managed to get a hold on Castiel since the angel now was tailing him. Dean was obviously conflicted between wanting to tear Sam away from what Dean considered dangerous and being nice as he promised. 

So Sam decided to help him by leaving so his brother at least didn’t have to look at it and also Castiel would probably be the best company. 

“Come let’s go back to the motel.” Sam yanked at Gabriel’s hand. Sam said goodbye to Irene and went towards the exit ignoring the way Dean’s eyes trailed him.  
Sam had barely stepped outside before he was in the middle of his and Dean’s motel room. 

“Sorry was just too lazy to walk.” Gabriel smiled while throwing himself on what he deduced must be Sam’s bed doing to the lack of clutter.

“Sure enough… Hey no shoes in my bed!” 

Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment before snapping his fingers making he’s shoes and socks disappear. “Better?” 

“Yes thank you,” Sam smiled removing his own shoes as well and while he was at it the socks too before settling in the bed putting an arm around Gabriel. Short after Sam felt Gabriel’s lips against his own. 

“Been thinking about this all day,” Gabriel murmured. 

Sam kissed back enjoying the gentle touch though soon gentle wasn’t enough. Sam opened his mouth slightly hinting that he wanted a little more and Gabriel was quick to fulfill dipping his tongue in Sam’s mouth sliding it against Sam’s tongue. 

Sam’s hands started to wander finding their way under Gabriel’s jacket trying to pull it off and with a little help from Gabriel twisting he succeeded. Gabriel in return started to unbutton Sam’s shirt. Sam tried to do the same but lost his patience halfway and decided to pull Gabriel’s shirt over his head instead. 

With all the buttons in Sam’s shirt open Gabriel’s hands were running over Sam’s chest gently pushing the taller man onto his back. Sam willingly lay back enjoying the feeling of the warm body on top of him. Gabriel moved his lips from Sam’s mouth to kiss and lick on his neck instead. Sam trembled when Gabriel sucked on his ear lobe. Gabriel’s lips curled into a smug smile before he licked the shell of Sam’s ear making him moan. 

Sam was running his hands over Gabriel’s back and being distracted by Gabriel’s mouth he hadn’t noticed were his hands had ended up before Gabriel gasped. Experimentally Sam dragged his hand back down over that spot where Gabriel was supposed to have wings making the angel inhale harshly. When Sam tried to drag a finger over the same spot in a zigzag line it elicited a whimper. Gabriel rolled onto his back dragging Sam with him so that Sam was on top and before Sam could protest Gabriel crashed their lips together. Sam could live with that though he was still curious about those wings or lack thereof. 

Instead Sam combed his hand in Gabriel’s hair while the other hand was caressing his side making the angel purr this time. Angel, it still seemed a bit surreal to Sam that he was touching an angel, kissing an angel. Sam had to stop to see that this was actually real. He was met with amber eyes looking at him only a couple of inches away from his face. Five seconds of looking into those warm, amber eyes and Sam felt like melting. 

Sam kissed Gabriel again this time a bit more tenderly before moving his mouth down Gabriel’s neck earning Sam another purr as he covered the sensitive skin with kisses.  
Curiosity ended up getting the best of Sam and he continued kissing his way down Gabriel’s skin. Sam moved a little down to make it easier to reach the new area he was exploring. Sam couldn’t help but smile whenever he heard a small moan or gasp when he found a sensitive spot. Gabriel might be an angel but he still had a human body. Sam soon noticed that especially the skin on Gabriel’s stomach was very responsive as he ran his hand over it making the angel squirm. 

Eventually Sam ran out of naked skin when he reached Gabriel’s pants. Sam trailed his fingers over the denim of Gabriel’s jeans and over the obvious bump in said jeans unsure of how to proceed. 

“You need a written invitation?” Gabriel asked voice a little thicker than usual. 

“More like a manual,” Sam laughed nervously. “Never done this with a guy before.” 

“Aren’t you just adorable?” Gabriel chuckled. “Well how about starting with removing unnecessary clothing?” 

Sam could feel his cheeks flush. “Um that’s probably a good idea,” he mumbled and started to fumble with the button in Gabriel’s pants. More fumbling and some tugging later Gabriel’s pants ended somewhere on the floor leaving only the underwear. 

Sam slid a trembling hand under the fabric. It was kind of weird touching another guy’s cock but nothing Sam couldn’t get used to and after fumbling a bit he decided that he kind of liked it though he still didn’t really know what he was doing. 

“Sam, you do know how to jerk off right?” 

“What? Yes…” Sam blushed again. 

“Apply same technique that might help.” There was a hint of amusement in Gabriel’s voice. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s cock pulling it out from the underwear starting to stroke it clumsily at first but as Sam got a little more confident his movement got more even. Sam rearranged his grip so he could lie down on his side next to Gabriel. 

“Am I doing anything right?” Sam asked still feeling a little insecure. 

“You most certainly are,” Gabriel groaned. 

Encouraged Sam tried to experiment a bit altering his grip and his rhythm, twisting his wrist occasionally while listening to which actions earned him a gasp or a moan. At some point Gabriel were moaning continuously and a few strokes later Sam could feel something wet covering his hand. Again a little weird but it wasn’t that bad either. 

“Not bad kiddo.” Gabriel turned to give Sam a quick kiss on the lips. “Not bad at all.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and a towel appeared out of nowhere. 

“Convenient,” Sam smiled and snatched the towel to dry the mess covering his hand and Gabriel’s abdomen before pulling Gabriel’s underwear back up. 

“So…” Gabriel trailed a finger down Sam’s chest. “Does that mean that it’s my turn now?” 

“Guess so.” Sam barely got to finish the sentence before he was lying on his back with Gabriel on top of him kissing him hungrily. 

“Been thinking about this all day too?” Sam mumbled. 

“Actually a little longer.” 

“Like for the past three days?”

“A little longer…” 

“Um like a couple of weeks.” Since the TV-land episode was a couple of weeks ago so that still made sense to Sam.

“Um…” 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“Might have had a little crush on you for quite some time.” 

“What?!” Sam laughed insecurely. “You sure do have a funny way of showing it. As I recall it you were picking at me a lot more than Dean during the time we’re trapped in that TV world.”

“And you noticed right?” Gabriel smiled smugly. 

Sam groaned. Yes he noticed very much indeed. 

“And yeah I know I was a little mean to you so let me make it up to you.” Gabriel kissed Sam again before he had time to answer and Sam wasn’t going to complain any further. Gabriel was simply just too good a kisser that Sam didn’t care about anything else.

While they were kissing Gabriel’s hands were roaming Sam’s chest lingering a little longer at places that made Sam moan. Sam’s hands on the contrary were firmly placed on Gabriel’s ass. 

Sam gasped when he felt Gabriel’s hand starting to unbutton his jeans and he shuddered when hands that was much more steady than his own had been tugged both his pants and his underwear off in one smooth movement. 

“There there no need to get nervous, I’ll take very good care of you.” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear before licking it slowly making Sam moan. While Gabriel was sucking at Sam’s earlobe his hand wrapped around his cock stroking it gently. 

Gabriel let go of Sam’s ear in favor of kissing and licking his way down Sam’s torso paying a little extra attention to his nipples enjoying how every flick of his tongue made Sam moan.

Eventually Gabriel’s reached Sam’s cock which he licked from root to tip before tonguing the tip gingerly. 

“Should have known you would be a tease,” Sam groaned digging his fingers into the sheet. 

“Trust me,” Gabriel chuckled “You haven’t seen anything yet but think I’ll have to show you that some other time.” 

Gabriel took Sam’s cock in his mouth sucking hard, flicking his tongue over the head turning Sam into a moaning, boneless heap. Sam managed to force his eyes open long enough to take a look at what was going on. Of course Gabriel was the only one who could smirk with someone else cock down his throat. 

“Gabriel… I… I’m close.” Sam gasped figuring that Gabriel would stop in favor of using his hands for the last part. On the contrary Gabriel seemed to increase his efforts.  
Sam whimpered. 

“I’m gonna…” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence before he came. Much to Sam’s surprise Gabriel swallowed all of it. 

Gabriel finally let go of Sam’s member. He smiled at Sam’s confused expression. 

“Did I say that you couldn’t come in my mouth?” 

Sam shook his head. Gabriel’s smile turned into a smirk. “It was nice with a heads up though.” Gabriel crawled back up to lie down next to Sam before kissing him. Sam put an arm around Gabriel and pulled him closer. They kissed lazily for a moment before Sam’s post-climax hormones where starting do make him drowsy.

“You should go to sleep,” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly. 

“But I don’t want you to leave…” Sam mumbled. 

“How about that I stay until you have fallen asleep?” Gabriel offered. 

“I can live with that,” Sam dawdled. Gabriel got up in a half-sitting position before pulling Sam over so he could lay his head in the angel’s lap. 

Shortly after Sam fell asleep with Gabriel stroking his hair just like the night before. As it turned out Gabriel really didn’t want to leave either it just felt too good having Sam in his arms. So he decided to stay at least till Dean got back. 

It was about two hours later Dean staggered back to the motel room half drunk and not in the best mood cause it really hadn’t been his best day. Stupid demons, after finally finding them they had no idea of what to do with them when there were that many of them. Stupid Gabriel, couldn’t he just stay away from Sam? Stupid Castiel, being impossible to get a hold on, and Dean wasn’t worried at all it’s not like that at all, and then showing up and politely listened to all the things Dean had to bitch about while sitting a little too close to comfort except it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Dean explained to himself that the reason for that was just that he had gotten used to Castiel being so close all the time anyway, it wasn’t because he liked it or something. Not at all. 

Dean looked at the door to the motel room for a moment wondering if he should knock or something but decided that it was his room so why should he? He did open the door slowly though in case that there was something going on he didn’t want to see. 

Much to Dean’s relief nothing horrible was going on though. Sam was sleeping peacefully, head resting in Gabriel’s lap. But the clothes scattered all over the floor made it pretty obvious that something had happened though Dean’s imagination might made it a little was worse than it actually was so he couldn’t help but glare at the angel in his brother’s bed.

Gabriel peered up at Dean. “What?” 

“I swear.” Dean began. “If you hurt him in any way I’m gonna torch your wings.” 

“Okay… I will not hurt him, cross my heart.” 

“I don’t mean just… physically.” Dean struggled to get the words out. “If you… If you break his heart then…”

“Is that what this is about?” A deprecating smile appeared on Gabriel’s face. “You’re afraid that I’ll hurt his feelings?”

Dean chewed sheepishly on his bottom lip. 

“All right,” Gabriel continued. “And same to you.” 

“What?” Dean looked utterly confused. 

“We might not have the best relationship but Castiel is still my little brother and you have a bigger influence on him than you think so be nice to him.”

“I don’t know what you think’s going on but.” Dean started raising his voice. 

“Shush,” Gabriel glanced down at Sam. “You’ll wake him.” 

Dean sighed despondently. “Just get out.” 

Gabriel nodded and stroked Sam’s forehead a few times before disappearing. 

Dean groaned before dropping down on his bed. He did so much not want to deal with any kind of emotions that other people might think he had. He just wanted to sleep and kill those stupid demons tomorrow. Yes that would make everything much better. Tomorrow would be much better.


	5. Chapter 5

“Salt.”

“Check.”

“Holy water.” 

“Check.” 

“Demon killing knife.” 

“Check.”

“An angel of the Lord ready to help if things goes south.” 

“Yes I did promise to assist you.”

“That’s quite fine.” Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel were standing in front of the house where the demons were squatting and as prepared as you could ever be when you weren’t sure about what was going to happen. The plan was so far to put salt in front of all doors and windows and hope that there weren’t too many demons upstairs that could flee from the windows up there. Then exorcise the demons one by one and hope some of them would get frightened enough to tell anything interesting. 

“Right salt in front of all doors and windows,” Sam confirmed. 

“Great let’s get this over with.” Dean kicked the door in. “Sam! Stairs!” 

“On it,” Sam rushed up the stairs to find prospective demons that might be hiding there.

Dean had barely turned the corner before a demon wearing a young woman with chestnut colored hair jumped him. Unfortunately for the demon Castiel was right behind him and without much effort grabbed the demons face exorcising it easily. 

“All right listen up,” Dean shouted taking a look around. There were, including the demon they had just sent back to hell, five demons, no wait six. The sixth just stumbled through the door to what Dean assumed was the kitchen. There were the wife and the two children and two men that probably didn’t belong to the family. 

“We want to know what your boss is up to, so out with it or my angel buddy here is going to send all of you back to the pit!” 

There was as silent as the grave, the demons glaring at Castiel since he was the biggest threat. 

“Cas, do your thing.” Castiel took three swift steps towards the nearest demon effectively forcing it out of the body it had stolen. 

It was about then Sam came tumbling down the stairs. “There were two demons,” he said. Dean took a look at the bloody knife in Sam’s hand. Were. 

“Anyone want to talk?” Dean looked from one demon to the next. 

“We… We don’t know anything,” the demon possessing the youngest of the two children, a little girl with blond hair, whimpered. “Please don’t let the scary angel hurt us.” She made big deer eyes. “Please…”

“Like we’re gonna believe that.” Dean glared at the demon. “Cas”. 

Castiel disappeared just to reappear in front of the demon girl placing two fingers on its forehead and another demon was sent back to hell. 

None of the demons were talkative and one by one the demons were exorcised leaving the bodies they had used unconscious but else unharmed on the floor. It was only the last demon, the one that had possessed the wife, which said something.

“You think you won this battle?” It laughed coldly. 

“We might not gotten any wiser,” Sam said. 

“But sending you scumbags back to where you belong is always a win,” Dean finished the sentence. 

“You stupid little boys, you don…” The demon didn’t get to finish before Castiel had placed a hand on it. The demon screamed for a lot longer time then the other demons and when all the black smoke was gone Castiel took a step back swaying.

“You okay?” Dean caught Castiel’s shoulder. 

“The last demon,” Castiel said. “It was stronger than the other ones. It drained some of my grace.” 

“Okay let’s get you out in the car,” Dean guided Castiel through the house and out to the back seat of the Impala with Sam trailing them. 

So course of action was now to go back to the motel, get their stuff and get out of town before any of the people who had been possessed woke up to find two dead bodies and maybe somehow made a connection to the Winchesters. Except that the first thing Castiel did when they got back to the motel was to belly flop on the nearest bed and wasn’t very keen on moving. 

“Just give me a moment to regain my strength,” he mumbled into the sheet. 

“Sure.” Dean unconsciously raised a hand to place it on Castiel’s shoulder but pulled it back when he realized what he was doing. “You’ll be just fine,” he mumbled mostly to himself. 

“Think I’ll give you two some space,” Sam said and turned for the door before Dean could glare a hole in him. “Be at the bar.”

There were even fewer people at the bar than there had been last time Sam was there. Only two older men drinking beer and of course the bartender Irene who smiled at Sam. 

“Think I’ll stick with a soda, leaving soon.” Sam sat down at the bar.

“Oh already, what a shame you’re really nice talking to,” she pouted.

“Yeah but I caught a rumor about an interesting story in another town so better get there before some other journalist gets it.”

“Well guess that’s the live that comes with a job like that, found anything interesting in Lakeville?”

“Not exactly what I hoped for, well at least not on the journalistic front,” Sam smiled.

“I told you this was a hole in the ground,” Irene laughed. “But honestly I think you found something way better than a story.” 

“You’re probably right there.” 

“I’m always right,” she smiled knowingly.

About half an hour passed where the two were talking lightheartedly about nothing.

“Hey Sam, can I get you to do me a favor?” Irene asked. “I have to get some bottles from the top shelves out in the storage and since you’re a lot taller than me you could get them easily so I don’t have crawl on a chair.”

“Sure thing,” Sam said getting up to follow Irene.

“It’s those bottles there,” She pointed at some whisky bottles.

Sam stretched his arm to grab the first bottle. It was then that something glassy, probably another bottle, was smashed into the back of Sam’s head making him black out for a few seconds. When he came to he was sitting on the floor feeling bewilded. 

“It’s good thing you’re so helpful,” Irene’s voice rang somewhere over Sam’s head. Sam looked up to find that the usual warm smile was twisted into a wicked smirk. 

“Sweet naïve Sam, not knowing when to say no.” She blinked once to reveal pitch black eyes then blinked again and her eyes turned back to normal. A demon!

Sam reached for the knife.

“Don’t think so,” she said and made a small gesture with her hand so that Sam was slammed into the wall pinning him to it.

“How… how long have you…” Sam stuttered.

“How long I’ve been inside her?” She smiled tilting her head slightly. “Don’t worry, haven’t been here for that long if you’re afraid that you’ve made friends with a demon. You see I’ve been bouncing around from person to person till I found someone who had seen you, that led me to this bar where a lot of people had seen you talk with this girl so I thought she could be useful.” The demons lips curled into a cruel smile. “And boy did she know some interesting things I had no idea that you liked guys. Well since that’s the case I know just the right guy for you.”

“Let her go.” Sam shouted.

“As if,” the demon rolled her eyes. “Actually I think I’ll keep her it’s much more fun to use the nice ones.” She laughed then before making another gesture with her hand leading to a thud and a groan. “Cute,” she said before pulling her hand back and as she did that Dean was dragged across the floor. 

“Both the Winchesters, it’s just my lucky day.” she smiled condescendingly down at Dean. “Wonder if I can keep you as a pet, you’re just adorable.” 

“Bite me,” Dean hissed.

“Maybe later first I’ve got to call the boss and tell him that I have a present for him.”

“I don’t think so sweetheart.” A voice behind the demon said. The demon’s eyes widened in fear when she saw Gabriel. “It can’t be!” She gasped. 

“Sorry but it is.” Gabriel laid a hand on her forehead forcing black smoke out of her mouth while she was screaming. When the black smoke was gone Irene collapsed. Gabriel caught her and placed her gently on the floor.

“You okay?” Dean looked at Sam. 

“Fine. You?” 

“Fine.”

“Is she…?” Sam looked at Irene.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Gabriel said. “The demon didn’t have her for very long.” 

“Didn’t think you were going to help us,” Dean stared at Gabriel.

“Don’t think sending one puny demon back to hell is that much help but you’re welcome anyway.” Gabriel sneered. 

On the floor Irene groaned. “The hell…?” She sat up slowly then suddenly scrambled backward till she hit the wall. “You!” She pointed at Gabriel dread written across her face. “The hell are you? You… you looked… different when that thing, did you call it demon?, was was…” She wasn’t able to complete the sentence. 

“Yes that was a demon,” Sam explained calmly. 

“But demons aren’t… real… right?” 

“Sorry to tell you this but there’s a lot of things that are real,” Dean informed her. 

“Whoa…” Irene slugged against the wall. “And he is what?” She looked at Gabriel again. 

“You probably won’t believe it,” Gabriel told her. 

“I’ll believe a lot of things right now.” When Irene didn’t get an answer she shouted: “I want an explanation!” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “It’s kind of complicated,” Sam said 

“Oh I have all day, actually I think I deserve a sick day I’ve just been possessed by a demon. Come one you can’t just tell me that there are a lot of things that are real and then don’t explain it.”

“All right I’ll explain then,” Sam said and so he did and he told her everything. How he and Dean had become hunters and what kind of creatures they were hunting. How they, or mostly Sam, had started the apocalypse. That there were angels and Gabriel was one of them. Irene had looked at Gabriel at that like she hoped to see wings and a halo. That the angels wanted Dean to be a vessel for Michael and Sam to be a vessel for Lucifer and the demons was on board with the last part as well and now they were trying to stop the world from ending. 

“Wow,” Irene said when Sam stopped talking. “That’s a lot to comprehend.”

“You’re actually taking this very well,” Dean told her. “Most people freak out when you tell them that monsters are real and Armageddon is above us.” 

“That’s because if all the bad guys are real that means that the good guys who is going to save us all is real too,” Irene smiled reassuringly. 

“The good guys?” Dean and Sam said almost simultaneously. 

“Don’t pretend that you aren’t heroes. All the people you’ve saved… and are still trying to save.” 

There was quite for a moment before Irene started to get back up. 

“I… I better get back out before people start stealing booze.”

“Yeah we should actually be leaving town,” Sam started. “Killed some demons and that looks kind of wrong and…” 

“I get it… and guys, I have faith in you,” she smiled. “Go save the world.”

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked when all three of them were out in the parking lot. “Somewhere looking for God he left as soon as he got better,” Dean answered. 

Behind them Gabriel snorted. 

“Listen I know you think that it’s a waste of time but…” Dean started before Sam interrupted him.

“No fighting, please.” 

“Right,” Dean sighed. “And um by the way thanks for saving our asses back there you might not be as big a dick as I thought.” 

“Better late than never to figure that one out…” Gabriel looked from Dean to Sam. 

“I’ll wait in the car,” Dean muttered.

“So…” Sam said when he and Gabriel were alone. “Are you going to follow us to the next town?”

“Which part of stalking and you’re interesting don’t you understand?” Gabriel smirked. “I’m staying out of the whole apocalypse thing and I’m also staying out of whatever you might else be hunting but I’m following you. You and your stupid brother but mostly you.”

“That’s all I want,” Sam smiled before putting his arms around Gabriel dragging him closer and placing a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. A kiss where none of them had to pretend anything.


End file.
